


The Pact

by jacobperalta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just love them a lot, they’re drunk and cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: They’re both drunk and suddenly Chloe asks Beca if they want to marry each other if they’re still single at 35 years old and Beca kind of freaks out





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> based of this tweet i made and my groupchat convinced me to write it so there we go lmao
> 
> find me on twitter @chlobeaIe

Maybe getting drunk with Chloe alone in their apartment on a Sunday night wasn’t the brightest idea that Beca ever had but the redhead had just got home from another failed date and the DJ had run out of ideas to cheer Chloe up. So, there she was, sitting on their shared bed, three empty wines bottles on the ground and a movie whose title Beca couldn’t even remember left on pause. Chloe’s head was on her lap and she could feel warm tears on her knee, the brunette was stroking her hair and a whispered “there, there” could be heard in the silent apartment.

Since Amy had a date with Bumper and Chloe had one too with.. was it Carl? Or maybe Jake? Beca didn’t even remember, all that mattered was that she was going to be alone all night long and she finally had time to work on her new mix. Okay, maybe it mattered a little that Chloe was on date with a guy because maybe Beca had been pining over the redhead since the retreat in her last year of college and maybe the fact that Chloe shared a bed with her and she loved to cuddle, kiss her cheek and hold her hand but she still continued to go on dates with guys every now and that made Beca’s heart break every time but she was never going to admit that to anyone.

But that really didn’t matter right now because two hours ago, Chloe had burst into their apartment in tears and Beca had run to her and immediately hugged her as hard as she could. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, both just standing there, as Chloe released tears that seemed like they would never end, her entire body shaking in Beca’s arms. After a while, the ginger had explained that her date, Alec, had run into his ex in the middle of their date and had just left Chloe at their table without even saying bye. The aspiring vet had quickly called an uber and cried silently the way over to their home. After hearing that, Beca had felt an intense need to punch that fucker in the nose but her anger quickly vanished and was quickly replaced by empathy when she saw the woman beside her reaching for a tissue to wipe her tears. 

After that, she put on netflix and told the redhead to choose whatever movie she wanted to watch and went to the kitchen to take all the alcohol they had. All that was left was three cheap wine bottles but that would do for tonight. As she cuddled up next to chloe on their bed, she heard the first line of The Notebook and she rolled her eyes. “Of course she’d pick that,” Beca thought.

Beca quickly zoned out, focusing on Chloe’s side profile. She looked so vulnerable and sad, it made Beca’s inside twist. She wanted nothing but for Chloe to be happy, because a happy Chloe made everyone happy. She had a smile that could light up the dark and warm blue eyes that reminded you of home.

Falling for Chloe had been inevitable, Beca had always thought. From the moment the ginger had barged into her shower, the brunette knew that there was something special about that girl, because who the hell barge into other people’s showers? The bubbly girl had a way of making you comfortable no matter what was happening, all you had to do was look into her hopeful eyes and you were gone for. Freshman Beca, who hated any kind of physical contact quickly became addicted to Chloe’s touch and soon enough she found herself fantasizing about the next time she was going to hold her hand or kiss her cheek. It was finally at the retreat, in her senior year that Beca realized that she was in love because the way that Chloe had offered her a back rub in that cramped tent lit a fire in Beca and she had obviously freaked out. Which led to a mental breakdown and then came the realization. She refused to imagine what would’ve happen if she hadn’t been caught by that bear trap.

After 45 minutes, Chloe suddenly stopped the movie and Beca asked her what was wrong.

“Why can’t I find someone that really likes me?” Chloe’s eyes were shiny, like she was about to cry again.

“Hey, don’t say that, that’s not true”

“Well, if it’s not true, why am I still single?” A single tears rolled down her cheek. “There must be something wrong with me.”

Beca heard her heart break, there was a million things that she wanted to say, including I love you but the brunette was never good with words, that’s why she made music.

“I feel sorry for him.” Chloe narrowed her eyes in question. “I mean it, he has no idea what he just walked away from. Imagine walking away from the Chloe Beale? I can’t even imagine my life without bad puns, cute post-its messages in my lunch box and being forced to watch movies I don’t care about” Beca winked and smiled when she heard Chloe laugh a little. “It’s his lost, the person who’s going to end up with you is the luckiest person in the world and they better realize that.” 

Chloe had smiled, hugged Beca so hard that they nearly fell of the bed and they left it at that. Now, an hour and a half later, they were both drunkenly giggling while telling each other embarrassing memories of their teenage years.

“I’m telling you!” Chloe yelled, “I never back down from a dare, I had no choice!”

“So you just stripped down naked in front of your entire street?” Chloe only answered by laughing even harder and wiped tears away from her eyes. Beca was laughing so hard that she suddenly snorted and her eyes widen in shook and she blushed in embarrassment, which only made the ginger laugh even harder. 

“Did you just snort?”

“Shut up!” Beca jumped on Chloe to put her hand on her mouth but she completely missed and fell on the taller girl.

They stayed like that for a moment, Beca on top of Chloe, her head in the crook of her neck and she took a moment to smell the ginger hair that was tickling her nose. Chloe had used to same shampoo ever since Beca had known her, she now knew that smell of spring and flowers by heart and she loved it, the smell was so Chloe and it made Beca feel warm inside.

They had finally calmed down and Chloe was now hugging the smaller of the two. Beca could have fallen asleep right there if Chloe hadn’t said something that completely woke her up.

“You know, if we’re both single by 35, maybe we should just marry each other” 

Was Beca so drunk that she was imagining Chloe saying things? Was that possible? Either way, Beca was way to drunk to put on a filter and the next thing she said escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

“What if I want to marry you now” Beca’s eyes widen when she realized what she said and quickly got off Chloe and Chloe slowly sat up.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything! Did you hear anything? You know those walls are really thin, maybe it was the neighbors?” Beca cringed, she was definitely making a fool of herself.

“Becs.”

“Chlo.” 

“Did you say you wanted... to marry me now?

“Uh..maybe?”

“I...don’t understand.” Chloe was painfully trying to find the right words to say and Beca cringed once more.

“I mean I don’t want to marry you, but it’s just that I... kind of like you? Not just as a friend? More like, I wish I could kiss you all the time and hold your hand in public and go on dates or whatever stupid stuff like this, you get me.” 

“I don’t understand,” Chloe repeated, “where is this coming from?”

“I really have no idea, I think I’m too drunk?” Beca paused, but when she saw that Chloe wasn’t laughing, she cleared her throat. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on telling you, because you’re painfully not into me and I get it’s totally fine, really it’s just that you’re...you and I couldn’t not not fall for you.”

“Fall for me? You...love me?” Chloe stuttered. Beca suddenly felt very calm.

“Of couse I love you. I love everything about you. I love your eyes and I love your smile, but I love so much more than that. I love the way you always know what I’m feeling and you always know the right thing to do, I love the way you sing when you’re showering and I love the way you dance when you cook because you think no one’s looking. I love the way you chew on your bottom lip when you’re nervous and the face you make when you’re really concentrated on something.” Beca took a deep breath. “There’s like a million more things I want to say but I’m not very good with words so..”

The ginger was quiet, she was looking at Beca with shiny eyes and analyzing her face inch by inch. The DJ released a small awkward laugh, feeling very awkward by the silence.

“If you don’t like me back, just say it now, dude because the silence is kind of kill-“ Chloe suddenly got closer to Beca which made the latter stop talking. The redhead was almost on Beca’s lap and their face were so close, Beca could feel Chloe’s warm breath on her mouth. She saw Chloe’s eyes slowly flickering from her eyes to her lips, then back up again.

“I can’t believe it took you that long to tell me that.”

“Wait, wh-“ Beca was cut off with soft lips on hers and she felt the ginger’s hands on her hips and she subconsciously brought her hands to Chloe’s neck. The kiss was slow and full of feelings. They kissed like time stopped and they had all the time in the world, there was no rush and it was everything that Beca had ever hoped for and even more. Chloe was a really good kisser, the brunette was’t suprised about that, but to personally experience it was a completely different matter and she found herself wishing to kiss Chloe for the rest of her life. The mood quickly changed when the older girl carefully licked Beca’s bottom lip and the latter opened her mouth and then Chloe was everywhere, she pushed herself on the smaller one’s lap and her cold hands were on Beca’s warm skin. Chloe’s mouth tasted like cheap wine but Beca couldn’t have wished for a more perfect kiss. The need for air became too intense and the redhead slowly broke the kiss, but stayed on Beca’s lap, her forehead against hers. 

“Woah.” Beca said, still shocked from the kiss.

Chloe grinned. “I know.”

“So...you like me back?”

“I always have, but I thought you didn’t. That’s why I tried so hard to date other people, I tried to move on from you, but they were all idiots and they all had something missing.”

“What?”

“They weren’t you, silly.” Chloe smiled when she saw Beca blushing.

“I can’t believe we wasted so many years,” the brunette sighed.

“Doesn’t matter,” Chloe shook her head. “we’re here now, aren’t we?”

Beca smiled and leaned in again. “Yes, we are.” She closed the distance between the ginger and her and the feeling of home and security overwhelmed her once more.

Maybe they wouldn’t have to wait until they were 35 years old to marry each other after all.


End file.
